User blog:Javier Figueroa/My stuff
Demand Talk to Fred. Quest Statement Lately there is a Mystic Instructor who came to Spring Village. He found evil Chi here. He told everybody in Spring Village there is still some pure Chi. Now everybody say there is heaven treasure in the village. I am thinking will it be you mirror? Walkthrough Simply talk again to Fred Dialog Our village is not calm lately, Jeff and Zaim found a mysterious cave outside the village. Mystic Hall Instructor told me there is a pure Chi in the village. I am thinking, you have to protect this mirror, because... Oh? Name, your mirror is blinking? The Chi the Taoist, is it related to your mirror? Dialog Upon Completion Fred Before testing you I have been thinking about this. Do your best to protect this mirror, Ok? NEXT Quest Statement The Spring Village is located 10KM outside of Yang City, but most resident here are mostly Song's Clan. (Can't wait for you to ask question, the mayor continued.) The villager's acestors are mostly followers of the General Yueh, so when the General was charged with the create and was executed, we cannot accept this verdict, we were mad and decided to move here to stay, so you uncles of this villages have also, like you, learned martial art at the young age! (The mayor sighed, like there were something on his mind, but he remained strong, and tell you.) OK! Let's get started with the first test! First, you go meet Zaim near the wooden statues. Walkthrough Walk south east and speak to Martial Arts Examiner Zaim Dialog Zaim: I will not let you off easily! Dialog Upon Completion I will not let you off easily! NEXT Quest Statement The Spring Village is located 10KM outside of Yang City, but most resident here are mostly Song's Clan. (Can't wait for you to ask question, the mayor continued.) The villager's acestors are mostly followers of the General Yueh, so when the General was charged with the create and was executed, we cannot accept this verdict, we were mad and decided to move here to stay, so you uncles of this villages have also, like you, learned martial art at the young age! (The mayor sighed, like there were something on his mind, but he remained strong, and tell you.) OK! Let's get started with the first test! First, you go meet Zaim near the wooden statues. Walkthrough Walk south east and speak to Martial Arts Examiner Zaim Dialog Zaim: I will not let you off easily! Dialog Upon Completion I will not let you off easily! Headline text NEXT Quest Statement I will report the result of the second test to village head, you will definitely have not disappointed everyone. (Lumina said to you.) For the third test, you will go see the master. You master is class, right?! For Monk : He is by the river, currently training you younger disciples! Go find him! TODO : Please add the locations of other classes Walkthrough You will need to talk to your quest trainer. For monks, talk to Jay who is west of Lumina. Dialog Jay : Monk : Monk weapon used 'boxing','palm' and 'means'; to exercise can improve not only the internal power, but also for physical exercise. Dialog Upon Completion name, you have learning from me for many years, you foundation and skill has been very solid! When you learn advanced skills will be very smooth! NEXT Demand Conversation with Monk Master, select Learn Skill. Learn Lethal Blast. Quest Statement We the Monk uses the weapon of Fist, Palm and Finger. The Monk martial art skill is not only upgrade MP, but also strengthen the SP. The difference from others is only use punch and kick will be able to easily bring down the enemy, also the possibility of causing internal injury to enemy or Heal injured buddies. I will teach you a skill, just select eh conversation option of Skill[, and be able to see you learned skill, learnable skill and future skills available to learn! Most importantly, you can learn this skill! Come, let me teach you the command of [Lethal Blast Walkthrough Talk again to Jay and select the "Learn Skills" option. From there, select Lethal Blast to learn it. Talk again to Jay to complete the quest. Dialog Upon Completion You are definitely smart and sharp! I've finished the keywords and you have already grasped them, from this point on, you success will absolutely be not typical! What I have taught you, you must practice them extra hard in order to have max improvement. You must always remember that. Next Demand Conversation with Monk Master, select Learn Skill. Learn Lethal Blast. Quest Statement We the Monk uses the weapon of Fist, Palm and Finger. The Monk martial art skill is not only upgrade MP, but also strengthen the SP. The difference from others is only use punch and kick will be able to easily bring down the enemy, also the possibility of causing internal injury to enemy or Heal injured buddies. I will teach you a skill, just select eh conversation option of Skill[, and be able to see you learned skill, learnable skill and future skills available to learn! Most importantly, you can learn this skill! Come, let me teach you the command of [Lethal Blast Walkthrough Talk again to Jay and select the "Learn Skills" option. From there, select Lethal Blast to learn it. Talk again to Jay to complete the quest. Dialog Upon Completion You are definitely smart and sharp! I've finished the keywords and you have already grasped them, from this point on, you success will absolutely be not typical! What I have taught you, you must practice them extra hard in order to have max improvement. You must always remember that. NEXT Quest Statement name, you came just in time! (Fred's emotion is quite different from this morning, he looked worried.) The bandit came suddenly, everyone scrambled to get back. I sent Glen to check is everyone in village are accounted for. From Glen told me, Uncle Lee is still missing. Maybe... (Fred seems worried, his facial expression is also more serious.) I was protectoring the Warrior test, seems like I can ask you to handle and I'll use this as my evaluation standard for you martial art skill and smart. It can be considered the best I've seen in years. name, I'll ask you to find Glen to find out about Bandit whereabout, and at the same time help look for Uncle Lee. Walkthrough Walk west from Fred and talk to Glen Dialog Upon Completion Glen: Village Head wants you to ask me the status of Bandit and Uncle Lee, then I'll tell you what I know. NEXT Demand Ask Jeff where Lee is. Walkthrough Walk west from Glen and talk to Jeff. After talking to him, continue down the path and kill 3 wolves (either Creek Wolf or Creek Baby Wolf). Talk again to Jeff to complete the quest. Dialog Jeff: Those bandits are annoying. They not only scared the villagers, but also chased the wolf to the village. When you chase the wolf away, let me think where Uncle Lee can be. Dialog Upon Completion name, you are so at good at martial arts! The wolves all ran away. When you were fighting against the wolves, I remember where Uncle Lee is. Category:Quest Next Demand Found missing Lee. Quest Statement Before Uncle Lee left, he said he is going to collect more logs in the forest. But the bandits appeared and made the villagers run back to the village. name, you are good at martial arts. Please help to look for Uncle Lee. I am worried about him a lot. Walkthrough Continue down the path and across the bridge to find Uncle Lee. Dialog Uncle Lee: Ouch... My leg... Dialog Upon Completion Uncle Lee: I thought nobody will find me. Seeing you makes me so relieved. Category:Quest NEXT Demand Teach the Bandit some lesson. Found Lee's Log Quest Statement Uncle I am really useless. My intention was to collect some woods to use at home. Then I saw bandit was getting ready to invade the village. I was scared so I hurried back to tell the Village Head! But forgot to take the woods with me. This Female Heroes, can you help me to retrieve those woods and give the bandit some lesson! Walkthrough Continue down the path and kill 3 Bandit (Robbers count also). Next to the bandits is Mr Lee's Log that you can collect. Dialog Upon Completion Uncle Lee: Female Heroes, really, thank you so much! Category:Quest NEXT Demand Kill Bandit. Obtain Kill Quest Statement I didn't know you are so good at Martial Arts. Hope you can give the bandit a lesson. I want to tell you about Chain Kill system. Keep killing enemy in the battle, you will obtain Chain Kill effect, have chance to get buff in every kill; Kill certain among in certain time can get buff; Can get treasure chest every 100 kill. Within Chain kill time the more most you kill, you can accumulate more chain kill cangive you special effect. Walkthrough Kill some Bandits and Robbers until you chain 10 kills. Dialog Upon Completion Female Heroes, thank you so much you I think these thieves have learned their lesson and won't attack our village any more. Category:Quest NEXT Demand Arrived at the Cave which Lee mentioned. Added : Bring back the Worm's Corpse Quest Statement (Uncle Lee sit on the floor panting, minor bleeding on his knees and legs.) The pain on my leg is the result of me running as I saw strange shadows in the tunnel. One of the shadow is unusually large. Looks like a monster. I looked back and then fall down by accident. (Uncle Lee use variety of gestures as he is talking to you) name, you martial art skill is strong enough that even the bandit is no longer the enemy. Is it possible to go to the cave and take a look? Walkthrough Go west to the cave full of Demon Insect. When you get there, the Magic Mirror will react. Kill 3 of those spiders then go back to Uncle Lee to complete the quest. Dialog Upon Completion Wow! name... What is this!!! (Uncle Lee saw what you are holding in your hand, scared to death.) Category:Quest NEXT Demand Kill the King in the cave Quest Statement Oh my gosh, what is this??!! Walkthrough (Uncle Lee frightened and surprised look at the thing on you hand.) I have never seen anything this scary before. If not for you to come find me, if I am binded by this thing, will I still be alive? Then... this means there are still this type of insects in the cave... In order to protect the safety of this village, name, I want you to use your martial arts skill and destroy all the evil in the cave! Dialog Upon Completion The inspect king has been destroyed. I think this village will not be harm by them. Next Category:Quest Category:Quest Category:Quest Category:Quest Category:Quest Category:Quest Category:Quest Category:Blog posts